


Like Uncle

by consoledacup



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consoledacup/pseuds/consoledacup
Summary: Lorelai has a startling revelation.





	

It hit Lorelai seven months after Rory’s unexpected news. The four of them were sprawled out in the Danes’ living room, enjoying takeout and bickering about the next movie to watch. After Rory left to use the restroom (”Have fun with _that_ part. You’ll be a bonafide Old Faithful,” she had warned.), and the minute she came back, Jess sprung up from his chair and helped ease Rory down onto her previous spot on the couch. 

It wasn’t the speed or his hands on her arm or back or even the unreadable look in his eyes. 

It was the familiarity between the two. Like they had been doing it for years. They didn’t blush or stammer awkwardly or act like they were doing something unusual.

They were just…

“Holy shit.” 

Three heads turned towards her, and she chuckled uneasily. “This…uh…this kung pao is kung _pow_ if you know what I mean.”

Luke gave her a strange look. “What’s with you?” 

She shook her head. “Nothing. I just…did we decide on a movie yet, or what?”

The entire rest of their relaxing evening continued without a hitch. 

And all the while, Lorelai couldn’t get over how perfect it felt. 

_The four of them._

-

She found him sitting on the steps to their front porch. Laila (short for Lorelai because _come on_ ) was perched next to him, and he was reading a book while she colored in hers. 

Lorelai couldn’t get over how perfect they looked.

“Laila. Mommy needs you.” 

Jess reached out a hand to help the toddler stand, and Laila scampered past Lorelai, abandoning her crayons. 

Lorelai watched through the open door, making sure Rory had her and then plopped down next to Jess unceremoniously. 

She yelped.

“Damn Tickle-Me-Pink.” She tossed the offending crayon aside.

“It’s always the quiet ones you gotta watch out for,” Jess nodded sagely. 

“You know…if thirty-three year old me heard what I was about to say, she’d…”

“Throw a pie in your face?” Jess smirked.

“Huh?” 

Jess shook his head. “Forget it.” 

“You were there when Laila was born.” 

Jess looked at her disbelievingly. “What? Not true.”

“ _Jess_.” 

“I was there six hours afterward and stayed for ten minutes.” 

“ _Jess_.”

“Okay. Thirty.”

“You helped pull off Laila’s first birthday.” 

“Frogs is a very complex theme.” 

“Laila calls you ‘Uncle Jess’.” 

“Yeah, but that’s only because ‘Old Man River’ was taken.” 

“You’re perfect for her.” 

Jess stared at Lorelai, and she could tell he knew she wasn’t talking about Leila anymore. 

“Lorelai…”

“There was nothing I wanted more than for you to stay away from my daughter.” 

“You’re making me blush.” 

“But now? It’s just…I’m so glad you’re in their lives.” 

Jess tucked his book into his jacket pocket and stood up. 

“You know, I just remembered that I have to…”

“Jess.” 

“I’m not pining, okay? I called Luke out on that a long time ago, and I’m not going to follow in his footsteps on this one. I’m not Luke.” 

“It’s in your blood, Mariano. You’re more like Luke than you think.” 

“Coming from you? That’s a pretty big compliment.” 

“Yeah? Well, you know me. I mean what I say, and I say what I mean.” 

Jess rolled his eyes good-naturedly. “Whatever, Horton.” 

Had she been blind like she was before, she would’ve missed the subtle change in his expression when he went inside to find Rory, Laila’s coloring book and crayons in tow. 

But she wasn’t.

_And she didn’t._

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry, but Lorelai blowing a kiss to Jess was like the best part of the revival, because I’ve always longed for Lorelai to approve of him and root for him. I think she really likes him now, and I definitely see her realizing he’s perfect for Rory. 
> 
> This just tumbled out. I’m just having such a great time reading all of these stories written after the revival and thought I’d add to the joy.


End file.
